An Angel in the Dark
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Set in season 5. Dean and Cas search for Sam who's gone missing. Dean becomes infected by a wound causing Castiel to have to take care of Dean while trying to understand his new feelings. Dean/Cas slash.


**This is the first time I've ever done written for a slash so PLEASE be kind! And this is also my first fic involving Castiel**

It had been weeks since Sam had been missing. Dean had searched everywhere, getting more and more desperate. A knawing feeling ate at the pit of his stomach. If he didn't find Sammy soon...he swallowed and shook his head. He didn't want to think about that. A part of him feared that Sam was captured by Lucifer and it was too late already.

But another part was sure he'd know if that had happened.

Castiel appeared in the passenger's seat. It still took him a while to get used to someone else being there instead of his younger brother. Castiel's face was grim.

"Any luck?" He finally dared to ask. Castiel shook his head.

"No...I am sorry..."

"Damn it!" Dean growled. "Hell Cas how do we know Lucifer doesn't have him?"

"He cannot be found by Angels."

"But he can be found by demons, right? And Lucifer has plenty of those to track him down."

Castiel lasped into silence.

"I could feel it," Castiel said suddenly. "If Lucifer had him...everyone in heaven would feel it."

"You sure about that?" Dean kept his voice at a dangerously soft level.

"No," Castiel admitted, and it pained him to do so. It pained him to keep bringing Dean bad news when Dean had already been through so much.

He wanted to say more, wanted to comfort Dean but was still unsure how to do it. Was still unsure of the right words to say.

"I will continue my search," he finally decided to say and vanished.

Dean looked at him.

"Goodbye to you too," he muttered.

The motel he drove to to crash for the night felt emptier than usual. It felt strange to order for a 1 bed instead of 2. He glanced around the room. It was sad he grew up in these motels. They were more of a home to him than any house would be. But without Sammy there they too felt like strangers.

He winced as he felt his wound on the side of his chest, he had recieved the stabbing from a demon he was trying to excorsize earlier that day while questioning it for information about Sam's possible wherabouts.

He was used to these wounds to the point where he barely even noticed he had them. He took off his shirt and jumped when he heard a noise and turned around.

"Cas? What the hell are you doing back here? I thought you were going to search some more."

Castiel looked at him blankly.

"I did."

Dean didn't bother to try and understand how fast Angels could travel, even rogue Angels.

"You're wounded," stated Castiel, worry flickered in his eyes

"Yes thank you for pointing that out," grimaced Dean as he studied the wound. "Hand me my bag will you? It has my medicine kit."

Castiel obeyed and continued to watch.

"I wish I had my healing powers now," he sighed.

"Yeah, you and me both," Dean muttered and winced as he stuck a needle into his skin. "Anymore luck on finding Sammy?"

Castiel shook his head.

"No...you really should go to a hospital." Even to him the wound looked far from small.

"It's fine," Dean scoffed. "All I need is a few hours of sleep." Finally he was stitched up. He didn't want to admit how weak he really felt.

His only concern was finding Sam, that was his first prioriety. Everything else could wait.

Castiel watched him as he laid in bed and tried to close his eyes. But his eyes flashed open seconds later.

"Dude...please tell me you aren't watching me sleep."

"I was merely observing your wound," Castiel retorted calmly, trying to hide the worry he was feeling. He wasn't used to feeling worry...or anything at all. But with Dean things were different.

"Good as long as you weren't trying to be like that creepo Edward Cullen."

"Who?"

Dean gave a weak, but sincere chuckle.

"We really need to brush you up on your pop culture."

"Agreed," Cas said with a nod. "But that can wait, until after we find Sam and stop Lucifer."

Dean snorted.

"And you say you have no sense of humor."

"I wasn't joking..."Castiel said with confusion and Dean's mouth quivered into a smile.

"Of course you weren't." He sighed. For some reason he was feeling more tired and almost feverish. He didn't want to admit any of this though.

"Look do me a favor and come back here in like...6 hours okay? Make that 5. I can't sleep with you hovering me like that."

"Very well," Castiel agreed. "I will use that time to search some more."

With that he left leaving Dean to drift into a feverish sleep.

When Castiel arrived again at the same time he stared with deep concern at Dean's sleeping body. Even he could tell something was seriously wrong. Dean kept moaning and twisting in his sleep. He saw Dean was covered in sweat and felt his forehead.

Dean jolted awake at his touch.

"It's just me," Castiel said calmly and Dean nodded.

"Dude, give a man a warning next time," he snapped weakly.

"You have a fever, you need to go to a hospital."

"No hospital," Dean protested quickly.

"But you need to be taken care of..."

"Then you take care of me."

Castiel jerked back in surprise.

"I have never taken care of anyone before," he said slowly and almost fearfully.

"No better time to learn. Hospitals are a pain int he ass. Besides you can also search for Sammy while making sure no one attacks me or whatever." Dean coughed. He had a feeling that leaving the wound unattended for so long probably resulted in an infection which caused this fever. He could only hope it would break within a couple of days.

Castiel nodded.

"Very well...What should I do first?"

"What?" Dean looked confused and exhausted.

"For taking care of you...as I have said I have never taken care of anyone before."

"Just...right now let me sleep,"sighed Dean. "And...keep watch.." then an afterthought crossed his mind, as it didn't feel right to bark orders like this to Castiel. "Please."

Castiel nodded.

"All right."

So he sat there and waited for the next instruction as he watched as he started to watch Dean sleep. Before Dean did Dean made him swear that he would concentrate on doing other things instead of just watching Dean sleep.

Castiel didn't exactly understand why that concept weirded Dean out so much but he accepted, he took out John Winchester's journal in hopes for distraction.

Fear had began to grow inside of him, another feeling he wasn't used to. First Sam was missing and now Dean was sick...too sick to travel or search for his brother.

Castiel wanted to help but at the moment was lost at how.

At the moment he was didn't undersetand anything as worry for Dean's well being kept flickering inside of him like a dim light going on and off. He began to wonder if he really truly ever understoood anything at all


End file.
